


Suspicious Character

by nsynclancefan



Category: CinnamonToastKen (YouTube RPF), Game Grumps (YouTube RPF), JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), LordMinion777 (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Currently burning in hell for this, F/M, M/M, Tell me to continue or die in the comments below, Why the flying fuck did I decide to re-re-resurrect another unfinished fiction?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsynclancefan/pseuds/nsynclancefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean McLoughlin is a famous singer/pianist from Ireland. He moved to the United States, specifically Los Angeles, to further his career when he was 14. He wishes his parents denied him the opportunity.</p><p>Two years later, he is in Nevada going to school under the name Jack Williams.</p><p>Laughter, drama, heartache, and young love ensue - and this is before the truth of what happened can be revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious Character

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I can feel Hell's fire slowly crawling its way up my rectum. Why can't I ever write original characters (without stealing their names and appearances from real and/or fictional people?)

            Sean McLoughlin sits down in the corner of the common area. His sunglasses stay over his eyes and his hat is firmly planted on his head. He holds his backpack in his lap and watches the people go by, passing funny looks around. He is still getting use to people not chasing him and screaming his name. They don't recognize him, but that might have to do with his outerwear. He worries that if he removes his trench coat, he will be recognized. He really wants to keep his celebrity self hidden – the average one is safer.

            He has to live two lives… or he won't have one at all.

 

* * *

 

            Wade is straining his head over the tables. He stands on a chair and squints, seeing a guy hiding off in the corner. "Yeah, it's a dude. I hope."

            Danny tugs on his pant leg and he sits down in the chair.

            "Why did you want me to look?"

            Danny shrugs. "Wanted to see what you'd do Larry."

            Wade shoves Danny. Danny snickers and looks up as a bag is thrown down onto the table.

            "Hey Mark. You look like the living dead.”

            Mark gives a bloodshot glare and sits down, hiding his head under his coat hood.

            "Coffee?" Ken mutters from across the table, focus aimed on his laptop screen.

            "If you get me some, I won’t eat your souls,” Mark mumbles into the table. Ken stands and rips off his friend’s hood on his way into the cafeteria. Mark groans and sits up, looking around the commons and spies a mysterious figure.

            "Wade, who’s that in the corner?”

            Wade turns his head to look. “No idea. Some loner.”

            “Bring him over here.”

            "So you can tease him?" Wade snorts.

            "Please?" He points in the direction of the kid.

            Wade turns his head and takes a deep breath. "When I get back there better be something good for me to eat." Wade stands up, pushing his chair right into Felix’s groan, who grunts. "Sorry Felix!"

            "It's okay. I was gonna ninja you, but yeah." He takes over Wade's seat. "Thanks for the chair."

            "You're not welcome."

            Wade walks over to the "loner" as Mr. Jock Mark calls him. Mark isn't really a jock; he just plays football with Arin and Danny and is popular with all the girls.

            Wade wonders why Mark is still single.

 

* * *

 

            Sean looks up as a guy, around his age and twice his height, walks up to him. Sean scoots back in his chair and drops his head.

            "Hey, I'm Wade. I am guessing you're new here?"

            "Sort of."

            Sean had gone to a private school in California, but after an incident at school (that left Sean in the hospital for a month), his parents finally gave in and let him go to a small public school Nevada, where his mother’s family originates. Also, for safety reasons, he goes by a different name.

            "Well come over and meet my friends, um… what's your name?"

            "Jack." He mumbles. That is his family nickname. None of the teachers will call him Sean because he registered into the school as Jack Williams.

            "Okay, Jack-a-boy." Wade grabs Sean's hand and drags him across the commons to his group of friends. Sean presses his backpack to his chest, hoping he isn't being taken into a trap.

 

* * *

 

            Suzy giggles as Arin runs across the parking lot with her on his back, her arms held tightly around his neck.

            "You're choking me!" Arin whispers and gags.

            "No I'm not! If you weren't running like–Careful!"

            Arin bounces his girlfriend a bit and she grips tighter. Arin gags as he runs inside the school. Once he reaches his usual table of friends, he drops Suzy down into a chair.

            Suzy giggles. "Hey everyone!"

            "What the hell were you guys just doing?" Danny asks.

            Arin grins and looks as Wade approaches with a unfamiliar fellow. He makes eye contact with the guy, who looks back at him carefully.

            "Who's the kid?" Arin points.

            Wade turns and smiles. "This is Jack. He's new here."

            "Sweet. You won't make any friends if you wear all black like that. People might think your emo," Arin comments.

            Suzy slaps Arin's arm. "Hey!"

            He looks down at his girlfriend, who is wearing all black herself. "I mean, there isn't anything wrong with that, as long as you don't cut yourself. All black is cool but... do you see where I'm getting at?"

            "Sort of," Jack mumbles. He pulls off his sunglasses, keeping his head down as he switches them with his regular designer plastic glasses. Then he pulls off his hood and hat, showing off his newly colored hair (his mother told him the green on top and shaved down sides would only draw attention, but he told her it was a stark enough contrast against his old look that it would be fine… maybe).

            Suzy looks up at him with a warm smile. "Bitchin’ hair! And is that a taste of an accent I hear?"

            "...Moved from Ireland a few years ago," mumbles Jack.

            Suzy nods. “Then the green definitely suits you. Where were you before moving to this desert town?”

            "From... LA," he finishes.

            "Is Hollywood all that it is cracked up to be?" Suzy asks.

            "Yeah."

            Suzy claps her hands joyfully. She picks up her shoulder bag and pulls out her binder.

            "You forgot to do homework again, didn't you?" Wade mumbles, sitting down next to her.

            Suzy nods, showing off a proud grin.

            "When your parents find out..." Ken warns, arriving just then with a cup of coffee for Mark, who blesses the bearded god and nurses the cup like a teat.

            "Oh shush," Suzy grunts, staring at the large magazine-ripped photo that is her binder cover.

            Danny quickly gags when he sees the photo.

            Suzy protests. "What? He's hot!"

            "Sean McLoughlin is not even close to being attractive," Danny quickly states.

            Jack coughs before taking off his trench coat and putting it into his backpack, relishing in the cool air on his sweaty back. Felix stares at his body vividly.

            "Felix?" Mark asks around his coffee cup, worried.

            "Damn, nice body!"

            Jack looks at Felix, then down at his chest. His long-sleeve dark red Aeropostale shirt is pressed to his body, showing off his little definition and slenderness.

            "Okay then. I will be going now." Jack puts his bag on his back and walks away from the table.

            Mark sighs, setting his coffee cup on the table. “Didn’t get a chance to tease him,” he pouts.

            Ken snorts from behind his computer screen, “Felix did plenty of that for you.” He yelps when a hand slams his laptop shut.

 

* * *

 

            Sean finds the boy's bathroom and sits down in the last stall. He figured people would hate him here, like they did at his old school. He will be himself as Jack Williams, so the Sean McLoughlin didn't have to get in the way. He didn't like being famous like his parents - yet he loves being a musician like his dad.

            Sean hears the door open and peeks to see who came in. It is the Felix kid and a guy with thick brown hair and beard – he saw him sitting at the table with the others behind a laptop. Sean sits back down on the toilet and listens.

            "Felix, you know you aren't supposed to scare away new people! No wonder we don't make new friends."

            "Shut it, Ken. I didn't mean to."

            "Why are you hitting on other guys anyways?"

            "I wasn't hitting on him. I just made the comment that he has a very nice body."

            Sean pulls up his shirt and looks at his chest. He is blinded by his whiteness, yanking the shirt back down with a silent wince.

            "You have a boyfriend."

            Sean figured Felix is gay when he saw his very pink leather pants and white button up. A metrosexual guy doesn't go that far with pink.

            "And I love you very much and I only want your body, not Jack's."

            Sean peaks out of the stall again. He sees Felix kiss Ken; Sean smiles a bit. They are cute together. He quickly puts headphones in his ears and turns on his iPod. He stands up, flushes even though he didn't use it, and walks from the stall, pretending he doesn't see Felix blushing horribly and Ken laughing his head off.

            He feels a tap on his shoulder as he is washing his hands.

            "Yeah?" Sean pulls out an ear bud.

            "I am so sorry! Did you hear all that?" It is Ken.

            Sean arches an eyebrow. "Hear what?"

            Felix sighs in relief. "Nothing." Felix pulls Ken out of the bathroom.

            "He does have a nice body Felix," Ken whispers. Felix shushes Ken who giggles as the door shuts. Sean grins and goes back to washing his hands.

 

* * *

 

            The school day drones on. Mark has all his classes with Jack, but he doesn't really talk with him. Jack stays up front and Mark sits a few rows behind him. He wonders if Jack even knows they have all their classes together. He can’t help but stare at the green-haired Irishman as he fiddles with the small black gages in his ears.

 _Too fucking adorable for this world_.

 

* * *

 

            "So, who wants to come to my place and play video games?" Arin asks once school ends. The group of friends from that morning were all heading outside from the commons. Suzy's hand goes up first, followed by Danny’s quite quickly, and then Wade’s but he was texting so he didn't know why they were raising their hands. "Ken? Felix?"

            Felix pulls his mouth away from Ken's neck and smiles. "Sure."

            "Okay then," Danny shields Suzy's eyes from the gay couple. "Save the virgin!" He picks her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She scream-laughs as he runs across the parking lot to his car.

            "I'll save you, my princess!" Arin runs after them.

            Mark starts following after them but is tackled to the ground by Wade who tried to jump onto his back.

            "You're supposed to carry me, dork," he says.

            Mark mumbles something into the cement.

            Wade gets off of him. "What was that?"

            "I think my nose is broken."

            Wade snorts and pulls Mark to his feet. "Oh geeze," he mutters while analyzing Mark’s face carefully.

            "Is it bleeding?" Mark touches his nose gently.

            "No, it isn't, drama queen." Wade pulls Mark across the parking lot. When they reach Danny’s car, Arin is tackling him to get Suzy back.

            "I don't think that is gonna end too well," Mark mumbles.

            Felix pops up next to Mark. "How so?"

            "Well, Danny is still holding Suzy over his shoulder. Arin is jumping on Danny to get Suzy back. If Danny falls…"

            "Suzy dies," Ken finishes. He had joined the group next to Felix.

            "Or is hurt badly," Mark rephrases. He sends a glare at Ken. "Must you be negative?"

            "Hey, it's the hot new guy!" Felix yells, pointing back at the school. Mark, Wade, and Ken also turn their heads to watch Jack walking across the parking lot to his car, pulling his keys from his back pocket as well as his cell phone.

            "I wonder which car is his..." Wade mumbles.

            "Careful Arin!" Danny yells.

            The four boys turn their attention back to Danny, who is stumbling around to get Arin off of him. Suzy is simply laughing her head off as she is swung around. Jack walks past them – completely oblivious to the events around him – to the large, shiny silver truck that is parked next to Danny’s beat up convertible.

            "Dude, that's your car?" Ken and Wade exclaim.

            Jack doesn't look up from his phone that he was now texting from. "My dad's actually. I just take it to school when my dad decides to take off with my car."

            Suzy is now safely on the ground, now that Arin and Danny’s attentions were on the silver truck. "Let him have your car. I like men who drive trucks," she says with a pant.

            Jack and Arin look at Suzy funny.

            "Hey! I could have a truck if I want!" Arin pouts.

            "Sure babe, sure." She gets into Danny’s car after he unlocks it. "I'll see you at your house honey!"

            Arin snorts. "Uh-huh."

            Danny mumbles something about owning a car in the first place under his breath.

            "What was that, Dan?" Arin gives him a death glare.

            "Nothing!" Danny quickly gets into his car and starts the engine. Arin, mumbling something incoherent, walks around Jack's monster truck to get to his Mom’s station wagon on the other side. Mark and Wade were already sitting in the back seat; Felix and Ken were making out against the trunk.

            Arin protests. "Hey! My car is still a virgin!"

            "That's a shock," Mark says through the window. "Let's go! I want to kick your ass at GTA."

            Arin pushes Ken and Felix toward Danny’s car, which is still admitting toxic gases while awaiting the two gay men to soil its back seat. Arin gets into the driver's seat of his car, and before he can start the engine Mark is whispering into his ear something that he doesn't want to hear.

            Arin shakes his head immediately; Mark makes a puppy-dog face, and Arin sighs.

            "Hey, Jack!" Arin calls out the broken passenger window.

            Jack rolls down his truck windows and looks down at him.

            "Come with us to play video games at my house! Mark really wants you to come."

            Mark slaps Arin across the back of the head.

            "Ouch! You hit harder than Suzy!"

            "I'll tackle you then." The last time Mark tackled Arin was on the football field during practice. Arin's back hurt for days after.

            "NO!" Arin begs. Mark smiles and leans back in his seat, looking up at Jack who is staring down at them confused.

            "I don't know…" he whispers more to himself than anything.

            Ken sticks his head out of Wade's backseat window. "Come on!" he yells. "It will be fun!"

            Jack leans over the passenger side and looks down at Danny’s car. Felix pulls Ken's head back inside by the hair. Jack shutters; he hates his hair being pulled. He looks back over at Arin's car.

            "Just follow me, Jack. You can't really get lost to my place." Arin starts his engine and backs out, Danny following suit. They slowly drive out of the parking lot.

            Jack rolls up his window, sighing deeply. He wants to go and hide away at his piano, but he knew if his parents found out he turned this opportunity down... he backs his truck out, hearing whistles from random guys who get slapped by their girlfriends. He follows after Danny and Arin, ignoring the people, which he knows all too well how to do.

 


End file.
